


In the Alley

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, Victim Blaming, Violence, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cryptor get the jump on Zane, and when he realizes the ninja is completely at his mercy... he decides to satisfy a craving.
Relationships: Cryptor/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, please! If I forgot any just leave a comment and I'll add them.

He’s tied up and helpless, his arms trapped behind his back in this alleyway, ropes knotted too tight to move no matter how hard he struggles. If Cryptor trusts one thing, it’s his ability to tie a knot, and Zane won’t be going anywhere soon. He’s slotted between his legs where his doppleganger is laid out across the grime, looming over him, and though Cryptor has all the cards Zane still has this stupid defiant look on his face, blue coolant running from him nose in an ugly line from when Cryptor had landed his hit. he's lost his mask in the scuffle, his face bare. The interesting thing- the thing that makes a wildly unfamiliar feeling rush his system, is that beyond the defiance in his eyes... is fear. He was alone, doing a pass of the city, his communicator smashed to pieces a few yards away. No one is coming, no one knows he’s compromised, and he is completely at Cryptors mercy.

He can see his chest rising and falling, fake synthetic breathing that's grown haggard with apprehension the longer Cryptor leers. The more he stares the more his gut tightens and swoops, a heat pooling in his belly with Zane spread out all small and helpless and scared, all of that caused by Cryptor. _Forbidden fruit_ he thinks, and he’s _hungry_. Ripping off his hood and tossing it aside, He dives forward before he can think, fisting the front of his gi and hauling him up into a bruising kiss, teeth clacking together painfully.

The squirming mass of butterflies inside his guts is _arousal._

Zane makes a startled noise, too stunned by the action to struggle properly, eyebrows shooting into his hairline with shock. Cryptor pulls away and chases the thrill of violence, using his leverage to slam the smaller droid's head against the pavement before kissing him again, against the alley floor. His white gi is streaked with dirt and grime, tarnished and dirty.

Zane tries to turn his head away, choking out noises of protest that slip into Cryptors mouth, but he chases his lips with painful force. He bites his lower lip hard enough to make Zane gasp, sliding his tongue inside before he can recover and shoving it down his throat. He scratches at his chest through his clothes, hands roaming the smaller androids body with reckless abandon before he gives in and reaches down to palm himself through his pants. He earns himself a squeak of panic when he uses his other to paw at Zanes groin roughly, feeling him start to harden against his will. Zane recovers slightly, teeth scraping his tongue and Cryptor grabs at him through his pants roughly, “No biting.” he snarls, giving a little tug as a warning, before he goes back to kissing him. He can taste coolant on his lips and he knows it has to be Zanes.

When he pulls back a long strand of drool connects their lips, snapping as he leans away. Zane is panting, wild panic in his eyes along with delicious fear, and this close he can hear his inner mechanisms working overtime as adrenaline floods his system. Spit and coolant coats his mouth.

“W-what are you doing?” Zane asks breathlessly, his shoulders straining against binds that won’t give, “Stop this.”

Ignoring him, Cryptor settles his hands on Zane thighs and squeezes lightly before trailing his hands up to grip the tie to his gi, pulling it apart achingly slow. It’s like unwrapping a christmas present, peeling back the folds of his clothes like wrapping paper until all that's left is his undershirt. He rests both hands on Zanes hips and stares hungrily at where his undershirt has just barely ridden up, a stripe of silver skin peeking out, and he inches his fingers up to slide just barely beneath the hem. Zane shivers violently at the bare touch on his stomach, his breath quickening as he waits. Cryptor wants to savor this, he wants to take his time, he wants to imprint the frightened look on Zanes face into his very code.

He slides his hands up up _up_ , cloth bunching as he exposes more of his belly and chest, the smooth metal cool to the touch, nearly invisible lines from where the plating all connects barely a bump beneath his palm. He strokes the skin with bare hands, pressing along the curve of his artificial muscles, perfectly sculpted and meticulously maintained. Not a knick or scratch on him. Hunger surges through him and he doubles down, licking a stripe from Zanes artificial belly button up to the valley between his pectorals, relishing the way his body shudders and jumps beneath him. He digs his fingers roughly into the plating at his ribs and he uses the sharp edges of his teeth to scrape along where his nipples would have been, and the rush of all consuming lust he feels when he can see the gouge glittering in the metal make his pants too tight. He keeps mouthing at his body, trailing his teeth up as far as he can with Zanes shirt bunched around his neck, leaving scrapes all along the way. When he reaches the flat patch of metal just below his collarbone. he bites down as hard as he can, the sharp of his teeth leaving imprints in his skin.

Zane jerks and it’s like the pain has reignited his brain as he begins to struggle in earnest, using his legs to try and scramble back but Cryptor plants his palm on his tummy and presses him flat to the ground. Zane whimpers as more pressure is put onto his shoulder joints, going nearly limp to entice Cryptor to release him. He bites him again, so hard this time that he’s pretty sure he’s punctured the metal and Zane yelps, twisting at the sharp pain. Cryptor slides his tongue along the indents of his teeth with such satisfaction it makes him lightheaded, kissing along the worst of the bites gently just to feel the marks against his lips. He bites him a few more times, until his teeth begin to hurt, before he sits back on his haunches to admire his work.

He groans at the sight, _FSM he could come from this alone_ , Zane spread out beneath him pathetically, trembling like a leaf. His gi is laid open, his undershirt rumpled around his collarbone to allow full view of the bitemarks and scrapes littered across his chest, and Cryptor shivers at how much they must hurt, how they would sting all exposed to the cool afternoon air like this. He’s tenting in his own pants, cock straining almost painfully against the fabric, but he won’t finish here. He runs his hand along a nearly hidden seam set in his doubles chest, popping open his front panel with very little trouble.

Zane whimpers at that, “No.” his voice shakes terribly as he twists his upper body to try and hide, “Stop touching me.”

He doesn’t even bother listening, too enthralled by the tidiness of his wiring, how it would be so easy to take a knife along each and every cord in a neat little line, disconnecting them one by one. He dips his hand inside and runs his nails over connectors and thick bundles of wiring, idly wondering what did what. The white ninja clamps his eyes shut, breathing through his nose as Cryptor plays around in his organs. It’s morbid and it’s so _fucking hot_ , and he wants to use his teeth inside of him, clipping through his connectors with his canines until he finds something important. Instead his hands jump down to Zanes pants and begin fumbling to take them off.

Zane shakes his head vehemently and protests loudly, kicking his legs out to keep Cryptor from completing his task, “Stop kicking!” He hisses angrily, trying to grab at his legs and keep them still. He whips out his pocket kunai and holds it up so Zane can see it, “Struggle, and i’ll cut them off. Then you’ll have nothing.” he threatens, and while Zane calms down for the moment he can see the ideas turning in his head, weighing his options, chest heaving.

He leans forward and rests the blade against the exposed wires in his chest, the threat more visceral and serious, and savors the way he can hear and see Zanes mechanics speed up with fear. He stops thrashing, holding impossibly still so Cryptor doesn’t slip with his knife, holding his breath. Cryptor pats his upper thigh like he would a well-behaved dog, setting his knife aside and sliding one leg out of his pants for easy access, not bothering to take them off completely. He leaves his underwear on, admiring the cute black briefs and how they’re stretched across his half chub. A thin layer of cloth preventing him from his prize. He rubs along the length of Zanes bare thigh, entertaining the thought of biting him again.

He grabs his knife and slides it across the fabric to slice it away, his victim jerking at the action, the kiss of the blade too close to the synthetic skin of his dick. He feels Zanes thighs squeeze around him, an automatic response to try and close his legs and hide away, “Don’t be shy.” he says, forcing his legs wider and Zane bites his lip at the exposure, “You look good like this.”

It’s like this is where he was always meant to be, underneath Cryptor, terrified and bare.

He slides his own pants down next, cock springing fully erect and he hisses at the cool air sliding over the sensitive organ. It’s been too long since he’s indulged in anything like this, not that he’s done anything other than jerk off alone, and the idea of dominating someone makes his head spin, especially considering who it was he was about to fuck. Zanes half hard and Cryptor reaches out, wrapping his fingers around it and giving an experimental pump.

Zanes back arches and he cries out, looking up at him with wide wet eyes, his fans whirling into overdrive. Cryptor leans over and presses their foreheads together, pumping at his cock rhythmically as he forces Zane to make eye contact with him, “Has anyone ever touched you like this before?” Zane bites down a sob as Cryptor squeezes him lightly, “Am I your first?”

He doesn’t expect Zane to answer, but the small, hesitant nod he gets shoots directly to his dick. Zane is looking up at him through his eyelashes, eyes watering, and his lips are parted and wet as he pants helplessly through each stroke of his cock, and it’s so hot Cryptor can’t wait any longer. He shoves two fingers into Zanes mouth with no warning and Cryptor groans as he gags on them, choking as he thrusts them in and out messily, coating his hand in drool. Zane squeezes his eyes shut again as Cryptor abuses his mouth, taking it silently- He wants to use his mouth, maybe break the locks on his jaw so he can open wide enough to take him all the way to the base, he’d look so pretty like that. He’d look so good sucking him off. ( _Next time_ , he thinks, his cock twitching at the idea of doing this again.) He blinks his eyes back open when Cyptor pulls his hand free, his arms shaking with anticipation as he uses the spit as lube. Cyptor can barely line his hands up, rubbing at his hole to coat it in his own spit. He sticks his pointer finger in with little anticipation, all the way to his second knuckle and Zane yelps, his whole body tensing and trembling at the intrusion. He groans at the coolness around his finger and he presses on, working him too quickly and giving him no real time to adjust. He adds a second finger too soon and the ninja whines, voice hitching painfully as he asks Cryptor to stop once again, ignored like all the others. Cryptor pumps and scissors his fingers, focused wholly on where he’s sliding into his body, roughly prepping him. His other hand kneads at his inner thigh absentmindedly, keeping his legs spread wide.

 _Good enough._ He pulls his fingers out and shuffles forward, hiking his hips up and resting his dick on Zanes body. He notes they’re about the same size, but likes to think he’s a bit thicker, the fat tip of his cock resting on Zanes inner thigh. Zane is trembling all over, the mechanics in his shoulders straining under the force of how hard he’s trying to break out, and his eyes are wide and wet and panic-stricken. He’s so beautiful like this, face smothered in coolant and bitemarks along his chest. He spits in his palm and strokes it over his dick before he lifts Zane’s hips up slightly, leaning forward and lining himself up and beginning to slide in.

Zane chokes on a sob, and tears finally spill over and streak down his face. He closes his eyes and tries to hide his face in his shoulders, but he’s shaking and crying so hard he barely has the presence of mind to hide away effectively. Cryptor is actually a little impressed he held out this long before starting up with the waterworks. He pushes himself in inch by inch, agonizingly slow. He wants Zane to feel it, every bit of it, as he forces his way inside. He wants to split him open on his dick, spear him so deeply he can feel him through his stomach, and he wants to make this last. He sinks into the hilt, experimentally rolling his hips against the cool body he’s inside.

He cries so hard it sounds like it hurts, and Cryptor reaches up to cup his face, forcing him to look up. Zane can barely blink through the tears, heaving out each breath like they’re catching in his chest. He smooths his thumbs across his cheeks, sweeping away tears, “You’re doing so good, Baby.” Zanes wheezes as confusion and shame and fear war on his face, Cryptors sweet words contradicting so terribly with the violence that he doesn’t know what to think. The swirling emotions making it so much worse, Cryptor waits until his sobs quiet down to shuddering gasps, legs trembling where they’re locked back in Cryptors hands, and then he pulls nearly all the way out and slams back in full force.

Zane screams as he spears him completely and Cryptor leans over and kisses him, muffling his shouts as he begins to jackhammer into him, setting a punishing pace. He hopes each thrust is like a punch, he wants it to hurt. He wants it to be the only thing he can remember the next time he lays with someone. He wants to mold Zanes inside to his cock so no one else can ever compare. He sticks his tongue in his mouth, making out with him messily and swallowing each cry before breaking away and nipping at his jaw and his throat. He licks along the shell of his ears, trailing wet kisses along the sensitive parts of his skin before moving back down to his throat. He bites down on the plating in his neck, leaving ugly pock marks along the curve of the metal that he can see even in the low light. Zanes' whole body rocks with each thrust, unable to find purchase enough to scramble away in the haze of pain and fear.

With his mouth free Zane has dissolved into barely coherent babble, half baked begging all strung together as he tries to come up with some leverage to get Cyrptor to pull out completely. Cryptor buries his fingers into his chest panel, tangling himself in wires as he thrusts, leaving fingernail gouges on the most inner parts of himself, one hand holding Zanes thigh to keep him in place. Fresh tears slide down his face and Cryptor slides his tongue over his cheek, chasing the saltiness as he cries. He just keeps going, thrust after thrust, pushing as deep as he can, splitting him down the middle with each brutal thrust.

He’s getting close, and though he’s drawn it out so long, each snap of his hips brings him closer and closer to finishing. He disentangles himself from Zanes wiring and slams the panel shut so he can get a good look at all the marks he’d caused, using his now free hand to grab at Zanes own cock. The ninja writhes at the touch, shaking his head and distressed, begging him to stop, each word going directly to Cryptors budding orgasm. He swirls his wrist, pumping out of sync with his thrusts and Zane convulses at the stimulation, wanting desperately not to come.

He readjusts his grip on his thigh, grabbing at his ass and raising him up so he can get a better angle and hit even deeper. His penis brushes Zanes prostate more firmly and the ninja _wails_ , breaking into broken moans as Cryptor aims for it over and over again. Cryptor wants to be the best he’ll ever have, no one else comparing to his first time. Each pathetic keen and the shame and fear and pain on Zane's face all compounds to send him over the edge, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He Pumps Zanes cock wildly and Zane tenses and comes with a cut off cry, spilling across his own belly. He clamps down even harsher on Cryptor and that's enough to bring him to his own climax, groaning as he finishes, pouring himself into Zane's body recklessly. He thrusts through his own orgasm, riding it out and continuously jerking Zane off, new tears rolling down his face as he overworks his sensitive dick to the point of pain. Finally he lets go, and he pulls out with a wet _shlick_ , tucking himself back into his pants and sitting back.

Zane is still trembling, aftershocks rocking his body after the sensation overload. He hiccups out these awful sounding sobs, trying to control his breathing but unable to calm down enough. “You look so fucking beautiful, baby.” he tells him breathlessly, tracing every part of him he can with his eyes, ensuring he’ll never forget this moment. Come drips out of him and Cryptor tuts, using one finger to push it back in slightly before leaning down and biting one last mark into his inner thigh, and Zane shudders and jolts at the contact, body sagging in exhaustion.

He grabs his kunai from where he’d tossed it aside and leans forward, rolling Zane onto his side so he can slice through the ropes binding him. New life surges through him the moment his hands are free and he scrambles away, pushing himself backwards until his spine hits a wall, curled up in a ball with his pants wrapped around one ankle. He locks his arms around his knees, keeping his legs clamped shut.

He looks up at him with confusion and fear in his eyes, Why let him go? Why not just fucking kill him already?

“What are you going to do, Zane?” He says softly, staring at Zane intensely, “Are You going to call your friends to come pick you up? Are you going to tell them what _we_ did?” He leans forward, smiling an ugly smile, “Are you going to tell them how you came on my cock like such a little slut, baby?”

He’s shaking again, hands clenched together around his legs as if to keep them closed, his expression crumpling. Cryptor knows he won’t say a word now. “Every Time someone kisses you, touches you, fucks you, just remember I did it first. I’ve already ruined you.” That's what it comes down to. Letting him go ensures the torture goes on, because now he has to live knowing he’s dirty and all used up.

He stands and Zane flinches back, the thrill that sends through him almost enough to convince him to try for round two. He licks his lips and turns away, walking out of the alley satisfied and satiated. He had set out that day to destroy Zane.

He’s certain he succeeded.


End file.
